


Back Of My Hand

by inaforest (katzenjammerd)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzenjammerd/pseuds/inaforest
Summary: "God knows, we’ve said so little, I’d go so far as to call you a friend."Clark's shadow looms over Lex and Lana





	Back Of My Hand

 She sits on the pavement by the west door of Notre Dame eating her sorbet and watching the tourists, having wandered over from the Île de Saint Louis.  The sorbet is melting faster than she can eat, and she wishes Lex were here to share it and stop it spilling over the back of her hand, like the last time.

 

She wishes Lex was here, full stop.

 

It was a surprise, a pleasant one at that, when he called her first to say he wanted to meet up with her.

 

When they met up, she was tongue-tied.  The Talon was gone and truthfully, she didn’t want to know what was in its place.  She couldn’t bring herself to ask about Clark.

 

She began to tell him about her days in Paris, about her misadventures with the language, school work and her hopes of getting into L’ecole des Beaux-Arts in September.  He understood her implication that she did not intend to return to Kansas.

 

He took her to a cafe just off Place St-Sulpice, got her drunk on expensive wine and fed her outlandish stories about over- ambitious investors.

 

The visits became a highlight in her diary. His parting hugs have each time become more lingering, and she herself tends to hold on just that bit too long.

 

Clark is rarely mentioned now.  His e-mails were be vague to the point of insulting, and never matched up with Chloe’s account of  events.  When Lex confesses that he almost never speaks to Clark now, she’s is ashamed to find that she’s relieved, pushing down this selfish desire to have Lex to herself.

 

She kissed him the last time.  Impulsively.  And when she saw the look of shock on his face, turned to flee.  But he was too quick and his hand on her arm pulled her back into him.

 

“This is a bad idea,” he said, staring at her intently, trying to find something in her expression.

 

She remembers nodding her agreement, before he pulled her close and kissed her

 

She kissed back.  For once, she wasn’t afraid to lose.  She sees the lies and accepts them.  At least he doesn’t excuse his lies.  She lets the half truths slide because he does not seek to mask them as truths.

 

She can’t go home now; that much is certain.  She’s grown up since moving away from Smallville, but she knew she’d passed the point of no return in his hotel bed rocking into him, his tongue sliding down her neck, with open-mouth kisses against her pulse.

 

Afterwards, she dressed facing him, terrified and exhilarated at having betrayed their mutual, lying friend, a continent away yet as present in the room as she or Lex.

 

She stands up, checking for sorbet stains on her dress.  She’ll e-mail Lex.  No, call him tonight and ask him to visit soon.  Living alone has made her bold.

 

They’ve both suffered enough at Clark’s hands to find comfort in each other.  She knows that neither them are what the other wants, but they come close enough to what each of them need.


End file.
